Two Insane Lovebirds
by DarkenMystery
Summary: They fell in love and she is stating her story. A surprise twist will happen in the end. A mystery couple, NO OC's, mentions of a few others.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything WWE or TNA. This is just something that popped into my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes life has a funny way of working. The mystery of life will never be solved. This story isn't any different. What a weird couple we make. How we started isn't any more normal. Maybe you would expect that from the two of us. Maybe you wouldn't. It's really up to you to decide I guess.

My life was never very normal. Actually, it was never normal. I have always stood out from others. Here, it's no different. I don't want to be like the other Divas. I'm not like them. One of my best friends is the same way. She's leaving WWE soon though. She's retiring. It's cute though, she'll move to Florida to live with the man she loves.

Am I jealous? I was. Before everything worked out for me, Hell I hated her for it. Yes, I hated and loved one of my best friends. Funny how her relationship isn't any more normal than mine. The red headed daredevil and the sadistic mad man. You have to love them. They have worked so hard for whatever companies they work for. They are amazing people, but this story isn't about them. Well, they are in it. How could they not be.

Life. I guess being a WWE Diva and saying my life isn't normal is obvious, but there is so much more to it. He... he is what makes it so different. We have the same friends. We know the same people. We work for the same company. I guess you would suspect we would end up together. Yet, the story is... odd. Simply put.

I guess you would like to hear the story. I'm sorry for my rambling. I'm just writing the things that come to mind. I'll get side-tracked throughout this whole story. Just like I am now. Please forgive me for it.

When I first met him I was blown away. He was unique and beautiful. Yes, I did say he was beautiful. I know you all think the same thing. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't a predictable wrestler like Cena. He didn't have that cocky attitude like Orton. He could never be a heel like Edge. All anyone could remember is the crowd always loved him no matter what. Women wanted to be his. Men wanted to be his friend. Who hated him? Not even the people who were protrayed to hate him did. They would get back stage and laugh with him. He could have anyone. It's amazing he ended up with me.

It started at a wedding. Whose weeding? Well those two I brought up earlier. I was the maid of honor and he was the best man. Lita decided it would be perfect if we went together then. I was his date and he was mine. Neither one of us thought much of it. It made sense. That should have been the first clue. Something in our lives made sense. That and Lita is the match maker of the group. I should have read more into what she was trying to do. Little does she know now she is truly is the reason for us. There was this scare. More about that will come later.

At the wedding is when I truly noticed him. It was the first time I had seen him dressed up. Wow. That's call I can say. I was glad he was my date. I was glad we got to dance together. Raven tells me that's when he first fell in love with me, just like I did with him. Of course our egos are too big to admit it to the other.

Between the scare with Lita, the storyline, another wedding, two pregancies and a death, it's amazing we can seem so sane. In reality, looks are tricks the mind can't always read. Well, here goes nothing. The story of two insane lovebirds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I hoped you like this so far. I know how the ending is going to go, I already wrote it, and I know some little detail like what the scare is but most of it will be written off the top of my head. Please review. You can also guess who the couple I'm writting about is.


	2. The scare

Sorry it's been so long. I'm really busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I don't know when I'll be able too. Please Review!

* * *

I needed a good storyline. They wanted me to be a big baby face. He needed a partner. Someone to take out the other Divas who would interfere. We worked well together. So, the storyline was made. We would be an on-screen couple, fighting an onscreen couple.

Can you guess whose idea it was that we be that couple? Lita's. I still ignored the signs. I was slowly falling for him, so working with him made me happy. Those eyes and that boyish grin. His long hair. It had been two months since the wedding and we started talking more and more. With Lita retiring in a month, I had to find a new room mate anyways. We already decided we would.

We just finished our match when Edge would face Shawn. Randy, Lita and Hunter were all at ring side. What was suppose to happen was Lita interfere but cost Edge the match. Edge would then spear Lita onto the mat. Nothing neither one of them haven't done.

Yet, something had gone terrible wrong. When Edge connected with the spear they didn't hit the mat. Instead they went flying out of the ring onto the ground. Randy, Hunter, and Shawn all froze. They didn't know what to do. Edge was lucky he just landed hard on his back. Edge slowly moved and saw Lita. She lay motionless on the ground. She had landed on her neck. It wasn't a pretty landing and she had surgery for it already.

I jumped out of my chair. _Please be okay, Li!_ I rushed to the gorilla position. They were carring her by stretcher as many people followed. She hadn't moved since the fall and many people were terrified. Since Raw had ended a bunch of us got together and drove to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital a nurse told us only family could stay with her because visiting hours were over. We explained that we were the only family she had. She said she shouldn't but one of us could act as a family member and stay with her. Everyone turned to me. With Trish in Canada and Raven in Florida, I was the closest to her.

I couldn't sleep that night. She hadn't woken up since the accident. I didn't want to sleep in fear she would wake up and freak out because she didn't know where she was. I don't remember what I thought about that night. I just remember it was around 11 in the morning and there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see a concerned Trish. He was right behind the Canadian.

"How is she?" Trish asked concerned.

I simply stared at her. Too tired to understand what was going on. Soon I was being lifted off the seat and looking in those amazing eyes of his.

"You haven't slept at all." His southern drawl barely reaching my ears. "Listen to me. I'm going to take you to breakfast at the food court and then I'm taking you to the hotel. Trish will stay with Li and call if anything changes. Okay?"

"But..." I started to protest before being swept off my feet and carried to the food court. Some doctors asked if I was okay, others just gave questioning looks. When We finally reached the hotel I was fast asleep. He carried me in and stayed. Mostly because we were sharing a room. I guess he started cooking at around 5 p.m. I woke up to the smell of amazing food. I walked over to the kitchen part of the hotel, still much too tired to understand much. He smiled as I walked in.

"I thought you could use some southern comfort before we go back to the hotel." He spoke softly, almost like he was ashamed he could cook.

"Thank you." I gave him the best smile I could.

The car was weird. He kept looking over at me. A twickle in his eye I couldn't help but love. I had called Trish and nothing had changed. We were on our way back.

When we finally got to the hotel, Trish left to go get some dinner. I looked at Lita lying motionless and my eyes started to water. She was one of my best friends. She gave me a chance when no one else would. She had helped me so much. I hated to see her helpless. He noticed my eyes watered as he went to hug me.

"Everything will be okay." He said as I looked up into his eyes. That's when the unexpected happened. He slowly leaned down and we kissed.

Now that I think about it, I can't believe I didn't notice the red heads eyes open. Nor did I notice the slight smile on her face as he held me after the kiss.

* * *

I would love to hear your guesses as to who the mystery couple is. Please review. 


	3. Flashback

It's been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry. I'm almost never on. Basketball just takes up all my time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Li!" was the next thing I heard. Raven ran to his wife. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The both of us looked on in shock. Neither one of us had noticed Raven in the room and now Lita was awake.

Typical for the Red head to say "I knew you two would get together soon." As her first words since she fell. It made everyone laugh. "Now will someone get the doctor so I can get out of here!"

23 hours longer then she expected she was out and much more healthy. She couldn't wrestle for six weeks though. That didn't help her retirement idea.

I'm not what you would call insane. Most people see me as completely incharge of me life, that I have everything in order. He was what most would call insane. He didn't know what direction was up. To most he was a mess. That's probably why when we showed together at Raw the next week it surprised many superstars. Why were we holding hands? Why were we kissing? We were opposites, at least to them. The group we hung out around knew better than that.

Everyone expected me to be with someone neat, organized and on top. He was all of those, just in his own way. He was expected to be with someone more like him.

I guess I have liked him for a long time. I remember when he was first fired. It scared me.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean he tested positive?!" I yelled at Trish.

"You know how much crazy his matchs are. He was put on painkillers and I guess he got addicted. He's going to be fired." Trish said concerned.

"What if the test was wrong?" Hoping for anything to make it go away.

The blonde looked over at me like she had never seen me before. "You really haven't heard any of this? Matt testified against him. Said he knew he was doing it."

Just after she said that the older Hardy walked by. I went crazy. "Matt, how could you go against your brother? He lives for this and you're going to let him leave? You're going to let him get fired? You're suppose to be his older brother and protect him!"

"Listen okay, I know people are mad. I know you're mad, but I am protecting him. He won't quit. I love Jeff. He is my baby bro, but he needs to learn what he is doing isn't smart. He just had to go get help but he refused. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't know" I walked away in search of the younger Hardy.

I never did talk to him that night. Nor did I talk to him for a few months. I was watching TNA one day, watching friends and he came on. I smiled knowing he was improving. He looked great. I called him after watching and told him he looked like he never left. He was happy to hear from me. We kept in touch on the phone for a long time. Then he came back. He came back to the place I could never leave. Now look at us! What could possibly go wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I'm trying to think of someone for Trish wether be an OC or a wrestler. Please give me your ideas. I also need two baby's names. One for my couple and one of Lita and Raven. Please Review and Thanks for reading.


	4. a marriage and a birth

So this is is short I know. I couldn't think of anything really that great. You do learn a little more about who the women could be though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Here I am. The unexpectable is about to happen. I'm about to get married. But not just to anyone... no... to Jeff Hardy! How amazing is that?

I never did think I would be 6 months pregant when I got married though. I just couldn't be happier! I'm going to have a baby! A little baby girl! Today is wonderful! Everyone is saying how beautiful everything looks. Then again they expect that from me.

Everybody is frantic. My parents are so controling! They keep trying to run the wedding. My brother is just sitting there laughing at all of it. He went through it and now he can sit and watch as I do. I still love them though. I'm glad they won't change.

My maid of Honor is Lita, along with Trish and Victoria as brides maids. Jeff's best man is, who else, but his brother.

Okay seriously my brother needs to stop laughing at my mom and I. My mom won't let me do my own make-up! I'm perfectly capable of it. I have done it for so many years.

It's time to walk down the aisle. I think I might cry. Everything is so perfect. The vows are said and the kiss was sealed. I'm offically married.

It's hard to believe I got to marry the one and only Jeffery Nero Hardy. Everything about him is wonderful. His amazingly boyish smile. His bright eyes.

3 months later and I'm having the baby. A little baby girl. Danielle Elizabeth Hardy, Danni for short. A beautiful baby girl. Blonde hair, green eyes, and an amazing smile.

She'll no doubt end up in this business. It would be impossible for her not too. I can't believe how beautiful she is. I can't believe how perfect everthing is. A wondeful marriage, a beautiful daughter, a caring family, and the best of friends... What could possibly go wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you like and please review!


	5. My Angel

This one is kinda sad. that's all I can really say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the funeral. The funeral he never wanted to be at. I watched as his eyes fill with tears as everyone hugged him. I hated to see him so upset. Our beautiful baby girl cryed with him. My eyes filled with tears. I just wish I could fix everything.

He looked so empty. He was silent as the funeral went on. I just wish I could fix everything. I can't. I can't even comfort him.

He holds Danni in his arms as he stands in the pouring rain. Almost everyone had left. My farther watched on.

"Are you going to be okay, Jeff?" He asked as she watched him try not to lose it in front of Danni.

He gave her such a saddened look I couldn't help but cry.

"Let me take her back home. You can have some alone time." Jeff could just nod as he picked up our little girl trying not to scare her.

They walked away as my love started trembling. Poor Jeff. I stood there watching him. I didn't know what to do. If I could even do anything.

He kneeled now on the fresh grave. His soaked hair covering his eyes. "I'm sorry" I whisper.

He looks up like he hears something. Like he hears me.

He takes a deep breathe and stands up. "I will always love you, don't you ever forget that." He whispers still looking at the grave.

"I won't" I whisper back. If he would only noticed I'm there.

He walks away leaving only a gravestone showing. I drop to my knees finally letting the truth sink in. The grave stone read:

"A loving mother and wife. An amazing friend. She will always soar above us just like she always had. Rest in Peace. Stephanie McManoh. !976-2010"

Jeff turns around one last time. "I love you, Stephanie. You will always be my angel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do have an idea for a sequel to this but it's up to you if I should. Please review and tell me if I should!


End file.
